LA MUERTE SE VISTE DE NOVIA
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: se dice que parece en la via puerto, en colombia, por la noche... pidiendo chance pero se dice que esto esta ligado a la muerte...


Hola, bueno la etapa corta venas crece pero deben haber cosas paranormales no, esta es una leyenda colombiana reciente, si ocurrió…. En puerto Colombia atlántico, exactamente en la vía al mar… disfruten los relatos de mi tierra

Notita: va dedicada a Romy… le encanta

Te quiero Romy que la disfrutes

Era una tarde hermosa para Trixie, ese día daría un gran paso, se casaría con su príncipe azul, Eli Shane. Para ella todo había sido perfecto, y lo seguía siendo, ellos se conocieron en una competencia de babosas en la que el Shane se perdió en sus ojos y no se atrevió a dispararle, claro ella es una chica de principios y no se iba a salir de su carrera de arte, dirección y actuación por un chico, pero Eli es un chico que no se rinde fácil, la iba a enamorar, los días pasaban serenatas, pretendientes, flores, y el estudio y la verdad empezaba a enamorarse de ese chico tan guapo, la vida es así... ella era considerada la chica más hermosa de ese lugar pero tenía que cumplir su sueño no se dejaría arrastrar por un novio, pero lo que enserio la enamoro no fueron los costosos regalos, ni la apariencia de este chico, no. fue ese día que él se interpuso en su camino y le robo un beso y tuvo que decir que Eli besa bien claro ese día callo a sus brazos así decidida a ser su novia, el tiempo paso y nuestro lanzador le propuso matrimonio, claro como se lo imagino le dijo que lo iba a pensar, eso era algo que le gusta de ella, es la chica más hermosa y difícil de bajoterra, y de todos esos hombres él fue el ganador, la chica apropósito lo dejo sin dormir un día y luego al día siguiente le dijo sí. Ella muy feliz de dar ese gran paso, inicio a planear su boda, entre los preparativos esta un hermoso vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura con caída libre hasta el suelo y una cola de un metro, debajo de ese hermoso traje que resaltaba sus curvas decidió colocarse una sorpresa para el novio, como su mayor muestra de amor se entregaría por primera vez en cuerpo y alma, si esa regla estricta que después del matrimonio y por qué no ofrecerle algo que nadie tuvo... (tranquilos no habrá lemon) en fin tanta emoción recorría su cuerpo ese hermoso día era hoy, ella se colocó el vestido y se fue con su mejor amigo Kord, en el camino al altar, muchas mujeres la veían con rencor tratando de intimidarla para que pasara vergüenza, ella siempre mantuvo la frente en alto y postura firme, cuando llego su padre se la entregó a Eli y le dijo al oído-como le hagas daño considérate hombre muerto- Eli solo sonrió con nerviosismo en serio su suegro le da mucho miedo, en el momento del sí, se dieron se encontraron con el futuro saludándolos y este decía que sería así hasta que la muerte los separe... en ese instante el padre dijo-

- Elías Shane, aceptas a la señorita Beatrice Sting como tu esposa, para amarla y protegerla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe- Eli con una sonrisa dedicada a su futura esposa para mala suerte de sus admiradoras dijo- sí, acepto a mi hermosa princesa como mi esposa- Trixie se sonrojo nunca le había dicho es en público el padre prosiguió-

- y usted señorita, Beatrice Sting acepta a él joven Elías Shane como su esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad- ella le regalo una sonrisa a su Eli dejando a un montón de mujeres con ganas de matarla mientras otras rezaban para que dijera no y decidió vengarse- por supuesto que acepto a mi pequeño Shane como mi esposo- Eli se sonrojo, y se le cayó el anillo, a lo que Trixie le sonrió y lo ayudo a colocárselo, luego ella le coloco el de él y para goce de Eli dijo-

- joven Shane puede besar a la novia- Eli se acero para poder besar esos dulces labios que ahora le pertenecían…

En la fiesta

La recepción se realizó en un lujoso hotel, era una fiesta soñada y envidiada, primero los esposo recibieron a los invitados, luego empezaron con galletas con atún de aperitivo, continuando con milanesa de pollo como plato fuerte y de postre tres leches en la fiesta todos parecían disfrutar, luego fueron a descansar un rato en el hotel y ahí se dieron su gran muestra de amor, de ahí la pareja fue en un transporte a su destino de luna de miel, pero como dije antes el destino se encargara que sea hasta que la muerte los separe y así será… un conductor imprudente paso cerca de ellos Elí se desvió y al hacerlo choco contra un poste…

El destino cumplió su promesa Trixie murió, dejando a un Elí triste y solo…

Meses después…

Muy buenas noches tenemos una ultima hora… corresponsal llévenos al lugar de los hechos está bien resulta que aquí tenemos a un conductor que vio un fantasma- el hombre no creía en ellos- ok era una chica muy bella, traía un traje de novia y venia llorando un nombre era creo que Elí-

- valla así que se iba a casar, eso es solo una leyenda…

En ese mismo instante empieza a cruzar la carretera una mujer muy pálida, con lágrimas de sangre pasando por sus mejillas, llevaba un traje blanco con cola desgastado y sucio y encima un velo cubría su rostro este era medio trasparente solo se veía la expresión triste al ver esto los hombres se sobresaltaron y el camarógrafo grabo más de cerca, en eso pasaba un auto y ella saco la mano en señal de chance (que la lleve) pero el conductor siguió de largo en ese entonces el director mando a que siguieran el auto…

In te auto

El hombre iba manejando tranquilamente cuando ve que en el asiento de atrás aparece la mujer que le pidió que la llevara y se da cuenta del rostro lúgubre y las lágrimas de sangre, lo que le da más miedo es que aparece allí de repente entonces le dio un paro y se dio cuenta que ese era su fin…

Bang el camarógrafo encontró el auto destruido y vio como la mujer desaparecía en el trayecto, él tenía miedo hace que corrió a la camioneta y se fue de esa vía

Yo no mate a nadie no- Elí la miro confundido valla su princesa tenía una pesadilla- hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a su lado a un Elí sin camisa, hay este Shane, producto de lo hecho esa noche de ahí cuando iba a preguntar qué fue lo que paso entraron dos niños uno de ocho y su niña de tres- hola mami- dijo la pequeña-

- Hola cariño, vengan abrazo- los pequeños fueron ella se alegró menos mal, la verdad nunca se imaginó haber muerto y ser un alma en pena-

- oye princesa que tal si salimos con los niños hoy-

Ella sonrió enserio es feliz y lo que paso fue una simple pesadilla y ahora esta con su esposo y sus pequeños no hay nada más que haya que pedir…

Hola! Aquí habla Ashley con esta historia, ahora la verdad estuvo suave para lo que acostumbro… siempre estuve implicada en lo paranormal…

Estas serán dos partes, ya que son dos versiones, tendrán la trama parecida…

Así que le hay gustado

NAT Y ASH


End file.
